Lonely Nights
by Invader-Rirk
Summary: Zim is lonely not even Gir is there to spend him company. But what if Tak would come to him would she stay with him or would she leave. This is a totally oneshot which doesn't belong to my other story's. ZATR


Lonely Nights

**It's just a one shot. I hope you like it. Oh also it is in Zim's POV**

* * *

I am sitting here at the couch the TV is off and Gir is only tallest Spork knows where. What am I doing you ask? I don't have a clue well I think about it but I can't image why.

But it was strange I only could think of Tak, because she is back at earth and she try's again to steal my mission. Since the tallest told me about the "mission" I don't really care but I don't want to let her know.

But what ever I do, I just can't get her out of my thoughts maybe it is something more than hate much more but ZIM never I can't be in love with this...yes this whatever. But why do I keep thinking of her.

I look to the kitchen there is a giant mess where Gir tried to make his own glue tacos...well I don't mind because he always doing stuff. But I am sure that I won't clean that mess for him he do or I will shoot his metal ass out in outer Space.

As I was about to call Gir back he ran into the room with something unexpected in his hand. "Gir what are you doing so late out there? And whats that?" I asked very curios.

"Masta I was goin to see the squirrels at the Park. I LOVE SQUIRRELS. But I saw the purple lady and went after her and then I took MIMI." He said in his insane Robot voice.

I thought I was going to have a heart attack what was he saying? "YOU DID WHAT, THAT'S SO WRONG SOOOO WRONG. DOES SHE KNOWS YOU TOOK HER?" I asked really afraid it would might be a yes.

But exactly in that second my wall explode and in came a really pissed off Tak.

"YAY it esplode." Gir screamed and ran around the room in his insane little way.

I just glared at him but was hit by Tak's fist then she pushed me down to the ground. "Where is my MIMI?" She yelled and was about to shoot my brain out of my head with the laser in her hand.

"G-GIR GIVE MIMI BACK TO TAK...IMMEDIATLY." I yelled hoping she wouldn't kill me.

"Oh but I wanted to play with her and eat Tacos and then fly to the moon and-" He began but was cut by Tak who took Mimi back.

"Give me." She yelled and walked towards the door.

"BUT, MASTA. I don't want to lose her awwwww." He began and cried at the floor as usual.

"OH no not again...fine I ask if she stay's a bit." I said and ran towards Tak.

"TAK?" I called out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Take your hand off my shoulder. And now what do you want?" She asked really angry and full of hate so much it almost broke my heart and that's when I realized I am in love with her.

I looked sadly at the floor and asked shyly. "C-could you p-please stay...a little longer?" I asked still not looking at her face.

"Why should I?" She asked curios.

"Well ehhem. Otherwise Gir wouldn't stop crying and it would help you as well." I said now looking at her but I tried to hide a blush.

"You're blushing you know that? DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT US! And what do you mean with help you as well?" She asked visibly interested

"See if you going to stay a while I am going to give you my mission and help you." I offered.

"YOU WOULD DO THAT?" She asked now really curios. "OKAY I guess, I stay one hour." She said and I danced in victory. "Stop that." She ordered and sat down at the couch. "So what are we going to do now?" She asked visibly bored.

"Well I dunno, maybe watch a movie." I offered and sat down next to her.

She scooted to the outer side and nodded. That's when Gir jumped up the couch and took Mimi away. "Hey you little pest!" She screamed after him. She was about to jump off the couch to run after him but I stopped her.

"Let him go, besides you wouldn't find him trust me just relax during the movie." I said and went to the TV to pick a movie.

"Fine but if he breaks her just slightly I am going to blow up your base up. Uhh need something to relax me put romantic movie in." She commanded.

"Ehhh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"WHAT?" She asked interested.

"Are you sure you want to watch a romantic movie with your worst enemy?" I asked trying the best to hide my smile.

"Just do what I said romantic movies calm me down." She hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Well...As you wish." I said and put one romantic movie in.

_After fifteen minutes_

I looked at her and could tell she was really excited what would happen as next. "I never expect that." I whispered to myself.

"What?" She asked still watching the film.

I shrieked a little. I hadn't thought she heard that. "Well that she would always forgive mike. (Sorry it's just a random example I don't know if there is a romantic movie with a mike in it.)" I explained.

After a little while I shivered from a sudden touch from a warm, soft hand on mine. I glared to Tak and she looked directly in my eyes. She leaned towards me and began to kiss me. 'Wow what a feeling I never expected, that she would kiss me ever and especially today.' I thought and continued to fall in the kiss.

She got tighter to me and rested her right hand on my shoulder and her left one got straight up to my antenna where she stroke it softly. Which made me moan in the kiss. I rested both of my hands on her hips and carefully scooted her up at my lap.

It was perfectly I had everything I ever wanted, nothing could get better. Tak my worst enemy of the past was there so soft and yet so rough sitting on my lap, kissing me relish and enjoying it as much as I did. It seemed never to end that we are in love forever until.

"OH MASTA'S KISSIN MASTA'S KISSIN." Gir screamed and giggled insanely.

That snapped her out of her thoughts. She jumped back and yelled. "NO, NO WHAT AM I DOING I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM." She was obviously shocked and reached for Mimi she took her and ran out of the house.

I narrowed my eyes at Gir and ran after her. "TAK, please don't go I need you I am sorry for everything I did to you. But I really need you. Don't let this end that way." I begged on my knees behind her. She simply stood in front of me and I think she was crying.

"No I am sorry I really am but I can't." She whispered and run away.

"NOOOOO." I yelled and now, I cried as well, I was broken my heart was and so my change for a happy end.

I slowly walked back into the house and sat down at the couch as Gir came to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and explained. "I am sorry Masta, I don't wanted that."

"Thank you Gir but it's to late I am going to have lonely nights for the rest of my live." I said and went up to my bed.


End file.
